Battle for Dreamrock Island
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: As the upcoming Eruption Ceremony draws near, the daughter of the chief must team up with the prophesied heroes from other worlds, as they must fix the chaos on their island home and others, find Maui, return the Heart of Te Fiti and save the world from the dreaded Takuma!


**Battle for Dreamrock Island**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Legends of Long Ago**

" _In the beginning, there was only ocean…"_

All is calm within the seas of the ocean, until something began to rise up.

" _Until the mother island emerged: Te Fiti."_

From ocean, a beautiful, green giantess, who, when looked closely, was made of vast, green grass, vines and bushes, and wearing a laurel crown made of lovely, tropical flowers, arose.

" _Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself."_

From her chest, a beautiful, green gem embedded in her glowed, and Te Fiti used it's magic to spread across the ocean to many other islands around her, most of these islands came in many shapes, as well as the inhabitants who lived.

" _And Te Fiti shared it with the world; including our dear island Home of Dreamrock Island."_

On the Island of Dreamrock (the island being the shape of a giant star), the inhabitants living there, being anthropomorphic rabbits, praised Te Fiti with their gratidute, along with them, were their neighboring beings, such as the scuttling Bracs, who were crab-like beings, the humanoid plants of Gorges and the insect Myrmecs, all showing their respects to her.

" _Back in days of old, our ancient ancestors, and our neighboring tribes from this and every other island earned their gratitude to Te Fiti, and in unity with her, every hundred years, a selected few would be chosen to journey to top of Dreamrock's great volcano, Mount Aurora, where, as we and few of the other tribes know the many arts of magic, perform a ritual to help replenish all the magic of Te Fiti and our world through the volcano's eruption."_

As one ceremony takes place in front of crowd of many from the island, the grounds suddenly shook, causing much concern and worry to everyone around the islands.

Suddenly, a giant fog of black filled the skies and seas, as many looked to it's direction in shock and horror.

Emerging from the fog, dark purple rock/lava monster appeared, letting out a roar of laughter to bring fear to all.

" _But, like all things, where there is light, there would always be darkness, from deep from the depths, another island arose, along with it's terrible ruler: Takuma, a demon God of fire, destruction and death."_

Takuma looked on to witness the ceremony, and charged to the volcano.

" _Takuma planned on using the ceremony to pour out darkness into the volcano, so he could spread terror and destruction to islands beyond."_

" _But Te Fiti, and our ancient ancestors, and were able to find a way to defeat him, using their powerful magic through a summoning spell, they called upon great warriors from other worlds, to help them do battle Takuma and his deadly forces."_

The great beings from other worlds joined forces with Te Fiti and those who would join the fight, fighting against Takuma's army, until it was they and the god of destruction himself.

Using their powers and abilities, with the help of Te Fiti, they struck Takuma, causing him to crash onto his island, unconscious.

" _Through their combined efforts, Takuma was defeated and put into a deep sleep, but not before he was defeated, the demon god warned that one day he will return, and neither any chosen ones nor Te Fiti will be powerfull to stop him."_

" _Upon returning the chosen warriors to their worlds, Te Fiti helped restore the islands with the magical powers of her heart, and kept watch on the Dark Island from her Island home, until she too, fell into a deep sleep."_

Te Fiti slowly falls asleep, until the entire goddess suddenly takes form of an island.

" _But in time, many beings, monsters and thieves would then began to seek the Heart of Te Fiti. For it was believed that if they were to posses it, the great power of creation would be theirs."_

Many beings, including monsters, look to the island to see where the heart be, until a figure on a small boat appears, taking form of a giant hawk to fly to the island.

" _And one day, the most daring of them voyaged across the vast ocean to take it."_

As the being approached the island, he began to take shapes of different creatures as he savaged through the jungles of the island, from the form of the hawk to that of a gecko, and then later the form of a beetle.

In his beetle form, he later came up a side of the mountain, and spotted a crack, where a green glow came from the other side.

Squeezing through, he reached the other side.

" _He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shape shifter who could change form with the power of his magical fishhook."_

Seeing the source of the green glow, being a green jewel, revealing to be the heart, incased in rock, the bug returned to his true form, a large cat, while he looked like a cheetah, instead of spots, on his fur were tattoos of sorts.

" _And his name… was Maui."_

Using his fishhook, Maui carefully took the jeweled heart of the rock, causing the glow to vanish as it was removed.

Looking to what he had got, Maui let out a chuckle at his achievement.

Suddenly, the cave began to shake, alerting Maui that he had to get out of here fast.

" _But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness."_

As he rushed to escape the island, the trees, grass and flowers slowly began to wither and die, as blackness began to cover the island.

As he escaped, he used his fishhook to break down falling rubble that were beginning to block his path, until he reached a cliff's edge.

Taking a leap of faith, Maui jumped off the edge, then took the form of the hawk once more to fly to safety, and to his boat.

" _Maui tried to escape, believing trouble was behind him."_

As he reached his boat, Maui set sail to make a quick get away, however, he spotted storm clouds up head.

" _But he was then confronted by another who sought the heart."_

As he looked up, Maui's face turned serious as he recognized a flying figure flying towards him with a snarling smile.

The beast looked like a pterodactyl with clawed hands, had yellow eyes and small sparks of electricity flying around his body, with a spiky tail.

" _Thunderjaw, the demon of lightning and death who was servant to Takuma, who planned to steal the heart for his master, so that Te Fiti would be powerless."_

Seeing that Thunderjaw wouldn't back down without a fight, Maui readied himself to take down the flying beast.

The demon of thunder saw this, and prepared himself for battle, as Maui took on the hawk form, before changing back to strike him with his hook, all while Thunderjaw brought out his fist to punch him back, the hook and fist collided in an incredible flash.

" _Maui was struck from the sky, never to be seen again."_

Soon in the ocean, Maui's fishhook and the jewel landed in the sea, as they began to sink to the ocean floor.

" _And his magical fishhook and the Heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea."_

* * *

Telling through the tapestries, one of the village elders, a female rabbit elder by the name of Tala, was telling a group of kids the story of Te Fiti, Takuma and Maui, via the tapestries of the pictures of the characters of the story.

The kids, meanwhile, had a bit of mixed reactions on hearing the story, some were a little scared of it, while others were a little interested of what happened next, among them, a young baby rabbit girl had an interested smile on her face as she and the others listened.

"When even now, 1000 years later, Thunderjaw and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart," Tala explained, "hiding in the darkness of Takuma, whom will indeed one day return, that his power will continue to spread, chasing away our fish," she then got out a tapestry that looked like a map of the other islands, as she poured a little bit of ink on it, as it the black ink started to cover it up, as she said in a dramatic voice, "draining the life from island after island until every last one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of INESCAPABLE DEATH!"

That last part caused one girl to bawl out crying a little, while a boy instantly fainted, only for the smiling baby girl to clap a little.

"But fear not, my dear young ones," Tala said, with a calming smile on her face, calming the crying child and then looked to the children with a smile that any mother would show with care and kindness, "for even when there's dark, there will always be light, and within that, hope for all of us, for one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the reef, find Maui, deliever him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all."

The last part of the story was able to calm the children's fears, as they were replaced by a little bit of wonder, the same wonder that was within the eyes of the youngest girl.

"Whoa, whoa. Thank you, mother."

The voice caught Tala and the children's attention as they looked to the see the chief of the village and Tala's son, Tui, who, like his mother, was a rabbit too, as the young bunny saw him come up, got up and waddle up to him.

"Papa!" she said with a smile.

"Come, Moana." Tui said, as he picked the young child, Moana, up in his arms.

As they pressed they noses, Tui's father, Yuzo, another elder, walked up to them.

"Ah, Tala," Yuzo said with a smile, "you always have a thing for the dramatics."

"Why thank you, dear." Tala said, quite cheerfully.

"Mother, no one goes beyond the reef." Tui said, as he looked to his parents, "We're safe here."

"Oh, son," Yuzo sighed with a smile, giving him a chuckling smirk, while Tala rolled her eyes at her son's annoyance, "you always have to be a downy doubter."

"There's no darkness, there are no monster." Tui stated.

"Oh, come now," Yuzo said, "there are monsters out there."

He then tapped a nearby wooden pole column, causing several tapestry pictures to drop down, each one showing different creatures, one side show several scary ones while ht other side harmless looking ones.

"Some creatures are large, creepy and terrifying," Yuzo said, gesturing to the scary monsters with his staff, then pointed to the harmless ones as he said, "While others are curious, friendly and kind."

"Which is why if anyone were to go beyond the reef of our village," Tala then spoke, "you'd find many wonders beyond our island home."

"Indeed," another voice spoke up getting everyone's attention, as they looked to see a business man walk up to the three grown ups, accompanied by one of the village people, "and these wonders would help make great business for the both us."

"Oh boy, hello there, Wester." Tui sighed, as he rolled his eyes, while Yuzo and Tala were happy to see him.

"So lovely to see you again, how are things?" Tala asked.

"Why things are quite swimmingly good at the moment," Wester said with a kind smile, "I was wondering if I could talk to you three more about my ideas on making this peaceful home into a tropical getaway."

"Must we?" Tui asked, "We are perfectly alright here on our island, we don't need anything else such as these touring folk."

"Oh, Tui," Tala said, slapping his arm lightly, "it sounds like a wonderful idea, it would allow others to know of our traditions, our culture and life here on Dreamrock."

Wester chuckled a little as he said, "It's quite funny really, usually, no offence, it's the elders who would be stubborn on theses sort of ideas, while the young grownups would be intrigued."

"Non taken," Yuzo said, "besides, our son can be a bit of a partypooper."

This made the other kids giggle a little.

"Alright, young ones," Tui said, feeling a little embarrassed by what his parents said, as he tried to send the children on their way, "best be going, let the grown ups talk for the moment."

"That's right," Yuzo said, as he acted all dramatic, "you don't want be around if you ever came across… Takuma!"

he brought his staff down, drawing all the tapestries down like curtains, then brought his cloak over his head to look like a hooded being, as he made a ghoulish noise.

This resulted the kids to panic, as Tai tried to calm them down, crying out, "There's no Takuma! There's no Takuma!"

It sort of worked, only for most of the kids to climb up on him, causing him to tumble over, covered with kids holding on to him, causing a couple of chuckles from Tai's parents and Wester.

"Besides, there is nothing beyond the reef, but storms and rough seas! So long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine." he said, trying to ease the children, but as he did so, Moana managed to come out of the pile and waddle a little to a little opening from one of the tapestries, showing the beach and ocean ahead outside.

"The legends are true, son." Tala explained to her son, "Someone will one day have to go."

"Mother, Dreamrock is our home. Who would want to go anywhere else?" the voice of Tui said, as Moana left the hut, and waddled away to the beach.

* * *

Once away from the village, Moana came up to the beach, enjoying the view as any toddler would.

As she waddled towards the shore, she spotted several seashells, intrigued, Moana started collecting several of the small shells.

But during her collecting, as she was about to collect a fine lloking shell, she heard several bird cries, as she turned to see two big birds stalking a baby turtle, that was safely inside it's little nest, but scared to come out in fear of what the birds would do.

Feeling sorry for the baby turtle, Moana put down her shells and picked out a palm leave, soon she was helping the little turtle keeping it in the shade, as the baby turtle crawled it's way to the ocean, while it's protector kept the birds at bay.

Afterwards, the baby turtle made it to the shore, and swam into the sea, much to Moana's happiness.

Unaware to her, a shimmer in the ocean a cured, and suddenly, the ocean pulled a little bit of itself back, revealing the fine big seashell.

Surprised by this, Moana waddled over to pick it up, but as she did, the ocean opened up a bit more, and another shell was revealed, causing the toddler to be quite happy and intrigued.

As the ocean kept opening, little by little, little Moana kept picking up few more of the shells, until she looked to see the beauty of the sea, including the sea fish (and the even the baby turtle and it's mum) swimming under the blue.

It was then, that a bit of the ocean rose up to look down at the curious toddler.

Moana tilted her head one-way, and the ocean did the same on the other.

The toddler touched a bit of the ocean with the tip of her fingure, causing a small bit of water to squirt on her, making her giggle while dropping her shells.

The ocean wrapped itself a bit on her ears, then instantly making it into a new hair bun style.

During this, Moana spotted something floating in the ocean towards, she then reached in to got hold of what looked like a beautiful green gem, and it seemed to glow in rhythm… almost like a heartbeat.

"Moana!"

Unaware to Moana, the Ocean heard her father's cry, then straightening the little girl out, it carried her on a little raft, the gem and a few shells in her arms.

Once she reached shore, Moana was given a gentle push from the ocean, off the raft, though dropping the gem, but the shells still in her arms.

Moana looked back to the ocean, and gave it a wave, and it then waved back in return, before return to its normal state, just as Moana's father arrived, looking for her.

"There you are, Moana." Tai said, as he approached the little girl, who suddenly realized that the gem wasn't in her hands anymore.

As he picked her up, Tai scowled her a little as he said, "You really shouldn't wander off like that. What were you doing, you really had me worried."

"Funs, I wants go back." Moana said.

"I know, I know," Tai sadly said, as he put her down saying, "but you shouldn't go out there, even on your own like that. It's dangerous."

Moana sadly looked back to the beach, feeling a little upset, but Tai smiled a little as he said, "Oh, don't feel down, Moana. We have a lot to do, after all you are the next in line to be chieftess."

Tai picked up Moana, as the smile returned to her face, as being with her dad cheered her up a bit.

But as they headed back to the village, Moana silently waved back to the beach, hoping that one day, she can go back there once more…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you lot all liked this.**

 **This is basically a fanfic loosely based of Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, with a few elements of Super Mario Sunshine, Skylanders: Swapforce and, of course, Moana.**

 **There is more of Moana's adventure to come, as she will soon meet with heroes from other worlds later on in the story!**

 **Until then, T.T.F.N, True Believers!**


End file.
